Strangetown Secrets
Strangetown Secrets is a direct-to-DVD episode of The Island of iSally. Transcript Kimi: I am at an amusement park at Strangetown and I'm blowing bubbles. bubbles Angelica: Dumb babies! DVD bra: Angelica's buttocks Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for the booty. to [[Star Sheep] and Shirley Sheep in a dark alley.] Star Sheep: I'm very mad at you for suspending me from my tour. Shirley Sheep: But mum. Star Sheep: No "buts". I'm gonna pluck your eyes out a spoon and plucks Shirley Sheep's eyes out Shirley Sheep: My eyes! Star Sheep: I hope you like peanut butter cake. feeds about one hundred cakes down Shirley's throat, which makes her fat Shirley Sheep: I'm allergic to peanut butter. to inflate Star Sheep: I know. Shirley Sheep: Oh sh*t. and dies Star Sheep: Yay! She's dead. Angelica: Kimi, you're dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb dumb, dumb, dumb. Kimi: Waaaaaaaahhhhhh! Rebecca! Ræbecca: Hey Angelica, I'll kill you if you call Kimi dumb. Angelica: You're dumb. Ræbecca: That's it! I'll kill you! to DVD bra watching [[Spud]] Announcer: TV We will now begin our adult programming. Starting with "F*ckity F*ck F*ck F*ck". After that, it's The Yusus Tavoli Show. Then, it's The Mister Potato Adult Party. After that, The Adventures of Farting Albany. And finally, 90 Dogs. DVD bra: That dude sounds like Mister Potato Head. Announcer: F*ck you. Announcer sucks DVD bra into the TV. CD bra: Sh*t. announcer sucks CD bra into the TV. Announcer: TV F*ckity f*ck f*ck f*ck. to Star Sheep at the Catalog store Star Sheep: What the f*ck? ROBLOX: Welcome to the Catalog store. What would you like? Star Sheep: A doge mask. ROBLOX: Sorry, but we have recently discontinued Doge masks. Would you like a limited unique Pug mask? Star Sheep: Yes. threatens to ROBLOX to give her the mask or she'll kill ROBLOX. Angelica: Dumb b-her voice ripped out by Kimi Madame Gazelle: Hello. Announcer: TV Now a music video by DVD and CD bra. DVD bra: Cigarettes CD bra: Poison Madame Gazelle: I am Ursula. CD bra: Shut up. Announcer: We interrupt F*ckity F*ck F*ck F*ck to bring you a commercial for the upcoming Dinwos 10.1. CD bra: to Kimi Kimi: Do you wanna play outside and come with me, it's such a... CD bra: STOOOP! Kimi: ...lovely day, I want to go and say “Wanna come with me on my getaway?”. When you don't... CD bra: STOP SINGING! WHY ARE YOU SINGING!? Kimi: ...know what to do, want to play and have some fun, gotta find a place to... CD bra: STO-O-O-O-OP! Kimi: ...go, just you and me alone with no one, somewhere when skies are blue, fresh air and.. CD bra: THAT'S IT! to his and DVD bra's bedroom and goes on DVD bra's computer DVD bra: to her and CD bra's bedroom What are you doing on MY computer naked? CD bra: the lower parts of his body with a pillow Kimi: the pillow from CD bra Hee hee hee ha ha ha. DVD bra: CD bra's clothes back on Damn, Kimi is a sl*t! Kimi out the window to Angelica baking cookies Elepanties: Put some jam in the centre. Angelica: her head up and down and hollows out the center of the cookie and puts raspberry jam in it Elepanties: Good. Angelica: smiles Kimi: to Angelica and Elepanties Angelica: the yellow bubble containing her voice with a pin I got my voice back! Elepanties: Ooh! on an apron Angelica: a yellow dress on and then takes it off to reveal a pink bikini Adult reltih: I am the founder of this land. Beats on teddy: No. Me and iSally Sheep are. Adult reltih: Oh. Beats on teddy: Your the founder of the Island of Soda. Charlie Brown: I got a rock. Kimi: Dumb angels! Cat named candney: Where are the angels? I don't see any angels here.. VTR player: Cat named candney and swings her too far, which makes her let go, then fall into the Pacific Ocean. I'm a sexy, hot man fro-m the Island of Soda. Madame Gazelle: I did not kill her, it's bullsh*t. I did not kill her, oh hi Angelica. Characters present *DVD bra *CD bra *Ræbecca *Kimi Finster (crossover character) *Angelica Pickles (crossover character) *Dora the monkey *Kaylee kat *Sheep named samantha *Kash the Kat *Shirley Sheep *Madame Gazelle (Strangetown) *Elepanties *Adult reltih *Cat named candney Trivia *Angelica Pickles and Kimi Finster appear in this episode and are the only Rugrats characters to appear in The Island of iSally (not counting The iSally Movie) *The announcer on the TV is actually Mr. Potato. *It is included on the Cindærbecca DVD because it was originally going to air on TV, but due to the scene where Kimi removed the pillow from CD bra's bottom half, it was released direct-to-video. Home video releases Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes